1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a flexible display apparatus having a structure in which a base member that is combined with a flexible panel assembly can be folded with the flexible panel assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, plasma display panels are display panels that display desired numbers, letters, or graphics using light emitted from an excited phosphor material layer formed in a discharge space filled with a discharge gas when ultraviolet rays are generated by applying a predetermined voltage to discharge electrodes formed on each of a plurality of substrates that are facing each other.
Plasma display panels (PDPs) can be classified into direct current (DC) PDPs and alternating current (AC) PDPs according to the type of driving voltage applied to discharge cells, i.e., according to discharge type. PDPs can also be classified into facing discharge PDPs and surface discharge PDPs according to the arrangement of the discharge electrodes.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a plasma display panel (PDP) 100.
Referring to FIG. 1, the PDP 100 includes a panel assembly 103 that includes a front substrate 101 and a rear substrate 102, and a base member 104 combined on a rear surface of the panel assembly 103.
An X electrode 105 and a Y electrode 106 are disposed on an inner surface of the front substrate 101, and the X and Y electrodes 105 and 106 are buried in a front dielectric layer 107. A protective layer 108 is formed on a lower surface of the front dielectric layer 107.
Address electrodes 109 are disposed in a direction crossing the X and Y electrodes 105 and 106 on an upper surface of the rear substrate 102, and are buried in a rear dielectric layer 110.
Also, a plurality of barrier ribs 111 are formed between the front substrate 101 and the rear substrate 102. Phosphor layers 112 are formed inner surfaces of the barrier ribs 111.
The base member 104 is installed on a rear surface of the rear substrate 102 while interposed by an adhesive member 113.
The front substrate 101 and the rear substrate 102 are formed as thick glass substrates, and the base member 104 is formed of a metal plate having strength, for example, an aluminum plate to support the panel assembly 103.
The base member 104 is used for various purposes besides supporting the panel assembly 103. That is, the base member 104 absorbs an impact to the panel assembly 103 by an external force, includes an attached driving circuit unit that includes circuit devices on an external surface of the base member 104, grounds electromagnetic waves generated when electrical signals are transmitted between the panel assembly 103 and the attached driving circuit unit, and provides a path for dissipating heat through the panel assembly 103.
A rigid base member limits the use of the panel assembly. Therefore, the development of a structure of a base member that can be folded or rolled up in a certain direction would be advantageous.